These Boots
by Orilon
Summary: Spike gets the boot by Xander after being found with Willow. Rating is for language.
1. Default Chapter

Title: These Boots  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: R for bad language  
  
Pairings: Spike/Xander, Spike/Willow  
  
Spoilers: small one for season 4  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. These Boots belongs to Lee Hazelwood (also known as the A-hole that made Megadeth bleep out entire lines on the remastered version of Killing is my Business...And Business is Good) Lyrics are from Megadeth's remake and are found on www.megadeth.com  
  
Summary: Spike gets the boot by Xander after being found with Willow.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
~ Song Lyrics ~  
  
~ You keep saying you got something for me  
  
something you call love, but I call it sex  
  
you've been kissing when you oughta be   
  
screwing now someone else can kiss your ass  
  
these boots are made for walking   
  
that's just what they'll do  
  
one of these days these boots   
  
are going to walk all over you ~  
  
Spike was following the time honored tradition of getting so drunk he couldn't see straight after getting dumped by Xander when the brunette had walked in on him and Willow fucking. He had been called an undead bastard and thrown out into the sunlight; smoking the whole way back to his crypt. He wondered what Xander did with Willow after he left and snorted. Probably comforting her after being "raped" by the undead evil guy.  
  
He couldn't remember the evening clearly, but he thought he remembered a spell in there somewhere. Oh sure, she casts a spell on him, but he gets blamed. Even when everyone knows how unpredictable her magic is. Slayer engagement ring a bell?   
  
Xander didn't believe him the next day when he tried to tell him it was Willow's fault. Accused him of trying to switch the responsibility onto the innocent person. Innocent his ass, she caused it. He was the innocent one. But with his reputation and everyone believing she was the pure as snow, shy sweetie that didn't have an evil thought in her head, no one would believe that she had done something like this.  
  
He swears to himself that he will never fall in love again. It only hurts, and there is nothing worth the pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Truths  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: R for bad language  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it and let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Every thing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.   
  
Summary: Sequel of sorts to These Boots. Xander regrets his actions. Xander POV  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Damn, it. What have I done? I kicked out the only person, err vampire, that really loved me. I was pissed when I saw him with Willow, so the anger was in control when I threw him into the sunlight and told him to stay out. And listened to Willow when she said that he "raped" her many times the night before. However, later on, I over heard Willow talking to Buffy and she said that she had done what Buffy had asked her and gotten me and Spike apart.  
  
Seems that the damn slayer wasn't too happy about us being together and if she tried to do anything, we would see right through it as jealousy. She had been very vocal about not liking us together and Willow had been supportive of us being together. Or so I thought. The bitch had been playing along with Buffy the whole time. When Buffy had given her the word, Willow did a seduction spell on Spike to make him "rape" her and I walked in on it. And like I was supposed to, I kicked him out.   
  
Completely disgusted with myself, I walk over to his crypt to try and talk to him.  
  
"Spike?" I ask as I look around the dark, hoping he's here.  
  
"Wha? Come to yell at me more?" I followed the voice to the bad looking vampire in the corner.  
  
"No. Listen to me for a minute please." I say, hoping he'll listen.  
  
"I'm sorry I kicked you out. I over heard Willow and Buffy talking and she put a spell on you to break us up because neither of them are too happy with us being together" I say.  
  
"Don't mean it." He mumbles looking at the floor.  
  
I walk over and left his chin with my finger. My heart hurts looking into the stormy blue eyes.  
  
"I do mean it. I know that it wasn't your fault." I say looking him in the eyes.  
  
I can't help it, I just have to kiss him. As I place a chaste kiss on his lips, I wonder why I kicked him out. Insecurities, I guess. I was insecure in my relationship with him and the girls were able to exploit those insecurities.   
  
It's been slow going but we've been able to rebuild past the relationship we had before. 


End file.
